


I didn't really need your help

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Kayfabe Divergence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: How many alphas does it take to track down a lost Dean Ambrose? A: Two, one Roman Reigns to do most of the work, and one Seth Rollins to complain about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't really need your help

 

"I need your help."

Seth sighed and leaned back on his bar stool. Roman was leaning over him, staring steadily into his eyes.

If it were any other man with Roman's stature, Seth might have found the positioning intimidating, but he was far too familiar with Roman to feel anything besides mild annoyance.

"Well, good for you. Personally, I couldn't give less of a fuck. So why don't you save us both some time and shove off?"

Roman breathed out heavily. "This is serious, Seth."

"I'm sure it is. Go deal with it, and leave me alone."

"Dean is missing."

"So? Give him three hours. He always turns up. Maybe check under the tables and in the alleyways outside if you're _that_ worried."

Roman grabbed the edge of Seth's stool and pulled it out from under him, forcing Seth onto his feet and earning a volley of curses from him.

"I went to the bathroom and when I got back Dean was missing. The bartender said he saw him leaving with an Alpha."

"Shit… How drunk was he?"

"Remember that night in Dubai? About that drunk."

"Fucking… Ambrose!" Seth growled under his breath. He didn't want to care about any of this, but the thought of some scumbag taking advantage of a drunk omega (even if that omega was a strung-out waste of space like Dean) made his blood boil.

Seth never really came to the decision to help, but the look in his eyes was enough to convince Roman to turn and leave; expecting the other alpha would follow him.

Seth sighed and caught up to Roman. He knew he should have left the moment he realized his ex-teammates were patronizing the same nightclub, but pride and his own stubbornness refused to let him concede the territory. Really, they should have been the ones to leave when they saw him, and if ether had had the sense to know their betters; they would have.

"Let's ask the bouncer, if he left recently they should have seen him," Seth suggested. Roman nodded and together they pushed their way through the crowd and out the front door of the club.

The bouncer was standing with his back to the wall near the velvet ropes.

"Did you happen to see a guy in a tank top and a leather jacket pass through here?" Seth asked.

The man glanced up from his clipboard, then down at Seth's designer jacket and the golden chain around his neck.

"Mmhm… I might have seen something like that. What does it mean to you?"

Seth glared at him. Obviously the bouncer had no idea who he was dealing with, but giving him a lesson would take time they didn't have.

"Seeing as we are trying to track down a friend who might be in trouble right now, it means quite a lot. Doesn't it Roman?"

Roman drew himself up to his full height and caught his right fist in his left hand; letting the sound of flesh impacting flesh do all the talking for him.

The bouncer visibly paled and stammered, "Uhh, yeah, I saw him. He and some other guy headed 'cross the street just five minutes ago. If you hurry, you can probably catch them."

The bouncer pointed and Seth's gaze followed the gesture to the hotel across the street.

True to the bouncer's suggestion Seth and Roman took off at a sprint. They were through the panelled glass doors and in the hotel lobby before he realized they were gone.

"See anything?" Seth asked.

"No… I smell him, though. He has to be close."

Seth took a deep breath through his nose. Now he was looking for it; he smelled it too. Alphas rarely forgot the scent of an ex-mate. Even buried under a few layers of liquor, it was strong enough to stir Seth's instincts.

Seth and Roman turned towards the elevator bank just in time to see the doors close. Neither had seen Dean, but instinct told them they had just missed him by seconds.

Seth caught Roman by the shoulder before he could charge off again.

"We need to see what floor they're going to," Seth hissed. His eyes fixated on the glowing numbers beside the elevator as it slowly counted up. It stopped at twelve and after waiting one more precious second to make sure, Seth released Roman and the pair took the next elevator.

Once the doors closed behind him Seth let himself have a second to breathe. He rested his shoulders on one of the mirrored walls, his attention settling on Roman.

"You do realize that this whole goose chase is a perfect example of why omegas shouldn't be in this business. They're too vulnerable. Doesn't matter how indestructible Dean thinks he is; he can't escape biology," Seth said.

"You're really bringing this up now?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I am. I was hoping you might actually learn something from your experiences for once."

Roman rolled his eyes and turned away from Seth.

"You can't protect him forever. He needs to settle down and get bonded to someone who can look after him. The longer he keeps fighting his nature the more unstable he's going to get and he was already working with too few marbles."

"You keep pretending this is about Dean," Roman shot back, "-because I think that you just can't stand the fact an omega regularly kicks your ass."

Seth started to reply, but the elevator doors opened and cut him off.

The pair stepped out onto the twelfth floor. Two hallways with doors stretched out in either direction, but there wasn't any trace of Dean.

"Now what?" Roman asked.

Seth shook his head and shrugged. He hadn't quite thought this far ahead. Dean could be anywhere.

"Ambrose!" Roman bellowed. Both alphas waited, but no reply came. Roman took off, and with no other choice but to stay and wait, Seth followed.

They made it to the other end of the hallway with Roman shouting Dean's name every fifteen feet or so. A few doors opened to see what all the commotion was about, but there was still no sign of Ambrose.

"It's only a matter of time before someone calls hotel security," Seth said.

"Then we better find him quick."

The pair switched hallways and tried walking in the other direction. For the next ten minutes they had similar luck, until:

"Do you hear that?" Roman asked.

A loud thud came from further up the hallway. It sounded like a limp body impacting wood. Seth took a step forward, but before he could get any further one of the doors burst open and an enraged creature with unkempt brown hair and vicious blue eyes exploded through it.

It lunged at Seth, knocking him to the ground. Fingers dug into his jacket and Seth reflexively crossed his arms around Dean's back. Dean growled and dug his teeth into the bridge between Seth's shoulder and neck.

Seth swore and tried to shove Dean off of him, but the attempt just made the omega clutch tighter and bite down harder.

Seth couldn't overpower Dean when he was in this state (unless he could locate a crowbar) so his only option was to try to calm Dean down. Seth grit his teeth and started running his hands down Dean's back. Seth drew the omega further into a reassuring embrace and started humming softly under his breath.

Roman slipped past the two tangled men on the carpet and went over to the room Dean had emerged from.

"Is he still alive?" Seth asked.

Roman leaned into the room and waited until he saw the beaten alpha laying on the floor move.

"Yeah. We should probably get out of here."

Dean's jaw began to slacken. Back in their shield days Seth had made an art form out of cooling Dean's temper, and apparently in the intervening years he hadn't lost his touch.

With Seth's help Roman managed to lift Dean up and sling him over his shoulder. Dean muttered something about walking, but no one was going to take the opportunity to call him out on the bluff.

Seth led the way to the fire escape stairs. He figured the fewer people who saw them transporting an almost comatose body, the better.

* * *

 

Roman hefted Dean down onto the queen sized bed, while Seth placed the plastic key he had fished out of Dean's front pocket on the bedside table. Both stood in silence for a moment, collecting themselves now that their task was completed.

At some point Dean's eyes had shut and he seemed to have settled into a light doze.

"When he's sleeping you could almost forget he's a temperamental nut-case," Seth murmured.

Roman cracked half a smile and reached over to ruffle Dean's hair. "That's my boy, such a troublemaker."

Dean's hand lifted to brush Roman off, but he missed by several inches and rolled onto his side instead.

"I appreciate the assist back there, but you should probably go now," Roman said.

Seth bristled, his posture tightening like he was expecting a fight. "Someone needs to stay and watch over him."

"Yeah, that someone being me."

The two alphas met gazes, watching each other with the focus and venom of two wolves over a slice of prime meat.

Thankfully, sanity managed to assert itself before either could make any sudden movements. Seth gave his head a shake and took a step back. He knew he didn't actually want to spend his whole night babysitting a drunk Ambrose. This whole affair had ignited his protective instincts and they were urging him to do things he really shouldn't.

Tonight had been far too close to how it had been. It had made him forget that things weren't like that anymore. Dean was not his problem and hadn't been for years.

"Yeah, alright. Better you than me," Seth said as he left.

Once he was out in the hallway the pain in Seth's shoulder reasserted itself. He touched the side of his neck where it met his shoulder and winced when he felt the layer of dried blood caked over his skin. He would need to get it washed as soon as possible. Though with his luck Dean probably had rabies and it was already too late.

Seth pressed his fingertips against the marks hard enough to send a stab of pain through his system.

"Fucking Ambrose…"

* * *

 

"What's with the turtle neck? You look like even more of a dork than usual."

Seth stopped dead in his tracks in the center of the backstage hallway. He had really been hoping he would be able to avoid Dean tonight. He knew from experience though that the more he didn't want to see Dean, the more likely it was for them to cross paths.

"Please don't tell me you forgot imprinting your dental work into my shoulder last night."

Dean's brows furrowed for a moment. Like he was trying to remember what he had for dinner.

"I did? Huh... Y'know, that does explain the awful taste in my mouth this morning."

"You're welcome, by the way," Seth muttered. He turned his back on Dean and started walking away.

"Hey, hey, hold up. Before you go around playing white knight. I want it on the record that I fought off that jerk-wad myself. I would have been fine."

"If by "fine" you mean "curled up in a corner and hyperventilating", sure."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I am kind of sorry about the biting… So, uh... I was thinking, if it makes you stop pouting, I could let you bite me."

Seth looked at Dean like he had suddenly sprouted an extra head.

"What?"

"You know, like an eye for an eye sort of thing. I bite you, you bite me. Then we're even."

Seth wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the suggestion, or the fact he hadn't guessed this would be the solution Dean proposed.

The inherent danger an omega faced when offering his neck to an alpha was either lost on Dean or he simply didn't care.

The noble thing to do would be to decline, but Seth wasn't the type to let any opportunity pass him by.

"Alright, you're on."

Seth gestured for Dean to come closer. The omega obeyed and tilted his head to the side, without any trace of hesitation. He had on his usual tank-top, so Seth had his pick of where to leave his mark. He would have to bite down hard if he wanted to make Dean bleed.

Seth met Dean's gaze and leaned in. Dean's eyes shut, and his shoulders stiffened as he braced himself.

Seth shifted at the last moment, crushing their lips together instead. Dean stumbled back, but Seth caught him in his arms and pulled the omega flush against his chest.

Memories from last night came flooding back; the hyper focused hour where protecting Dean had been all he cared about crystalizing in Seth's mind.

Seth pulled back and the moment ended. He shoved Dean away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Most of the time he relished laying a good beat down on his ex-friend, but just this once there had been something he wanted to do even more.

"Now we're even..." Seth said, not leaving room for Dean to reply before stalking off.

Dean licked his lips as he watched Seth leave and cracked a shit eating grin.

-And alphas insisted omegas were the ones with all the complicated emotional bullshit.


End file.
